Midorima Family Stories
by Alice To Suki
Summary: Kumpulan Kisah-kisah dari Keluarga Midorima. Storia 3 : Fever. "Ini hanya demam biasa, Shin,"/"Justru karena kau yang demam, makanya demam ini menjadi tidak biasa, Sei,"/Sequel for Sweet Pieces/Fifth Story from Alice To Suki. Happy reading, review please? XD
1. Storia 1 : Two On Two?

"_Otousan_! _Otousan_! Lihat, Tetsuya sudah bisa melakukannya!"

Shintarou bertepuk tangan, senyum menghiasi parasnya, tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak sembilan tahun berambut abu yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

Sebenarnya, Shintarou ingin tertawa melihat keimutan anak keduanya itu.

"Satu poin untukmu, Tetsuya," tangan besar sang Ayah menepuk puncak kepala biru muda, "tapi kau harus lebih berusaha lagi agar bola itu masuk dengan benar,"

Chihiro, yang sedari tadi diam memerhatikan di samping Shintarou ikut mengambil bagian. Namun sebelumnya ia berjalan kecil menuju bola yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari ring, mungkin karena bola itu menggelinding tak tentu arah setelah Tetsuya melemparnya. Tentu saja itu hanya bola mainan bagi Tetsuya. Berbeda dengan bola basket yang Chihiro bawa.

Pagi ini kebetulan Shintarou libur dari _shift_ kerjanya, begitu pula dengan Seijuuro. Oh, siapa yang tidak senang ketika mendengar berita kecil seperti itu? Apalagi Shintarou. Bukannya ia tidak ingin bekerja dan merasa bosan, hanya saja … terkadang ia juga membutuhkan libur yang harus dihabiskan bersama keluarganya.

Ya, seperti sekarang ini, niat ingin bersantai sampai sore selama libur lenyap seketika begitu kedua anaknya tiba-tiba datang ke kamar dan merengek untuk menemani mereka bermain basket. Untung saja lapangan basketnya tidak jauh dari apartemen, nyaris saling berhadapan.

"_Mou,_Tetsuya ingin bisa seperti _Otousan_ dan Chihiro-nii," Kedua pipinya mengembung, bibir mengerucut, dan sepasang alis yang menekuk tajam.

"Tetsuya pasti bisa," sang Kakak ikut menimpali, memberikan bola basket mainan pada tangan Shintarou, dan bola basket satunya lagi diapit oleh satu lengannya, "Kalau Tetsuya mau berusaha terus, nanti pasti bisa."

Kepala kecilnya mendongak, iris biru mudanya mulai berbinar antusias. "Benarkah itu?"

"_Un_!" Chihiro mengangguk yakin, setelah itu berlutut di samping sang Adik, "_Nicchan_ pasti akan mengajari Tetsuya," mengerling sejenak pada Shintarou, lalu menambahkan, "dan dibantu oleh _Otousan_."

Shintarou tertawa renyah. Sungguh, mendapati kedua anaknya bersikap seperti ini setiap hari benar-benar membuat penat dan stress-nya hilang. Chihiro dan Tetsuya, juga tentu saja, Seijuuro, adalah harta yang akan dijaga Shintarou selamanya.

"Sudah aku duga kalian akan ada di sini."

Mereka bertiga serempak menoleh, tiga iris berbeda warnanya melirik dengan cepat. Mendapati Seijuuro berdiri di sisi lapangan, kedua lengannya penuh karena dua mantel kecil yang dibawanya.

"Papa!" Chihiro dan Tetsuya menyahut serentak, sedangkan di sisi lain, Shintarou tersenyum simpul.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu berjalan ke arah bangku taman di samping lapangan, menyampirkan dua mantel kecil yang dibawanya, setelah itu berjalan ke tengah. Mendekati Chihiro dan Tetsuya yang langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Papa! Papa! Ayo bermain basket bersama kami," Tetsuya yang pertama sampai dan memeluk kaki Seijuuro. Sebenarnya bisa saja Chihiro yang pertama sampai, namun mengingat cara berlari adiknya yang masih perlu diwaspadai, ia jadi memilih untuk berjaga di belakang. Takut-takut tubuh kecil itu terjatuh.

"Tetsuya sudah bisa bermain basket?" Seijuuro berlutut di depan anaknya, sempat mencubit pipi gemuknya. "Apa Chihiro-nii yang mengajarkanmu?"

Tak ada kata lain yang terucap dari bibir Tetsuya, namun senyum lebar yang terpoles di wajah imutnya menjawab pertanyaan Seijuuro.

"Hei, hei, Tetsuya, jangan lupa _Otousan_ juga ikut mengajarimu," tidak ingin kalah oleh eksistensi anak pertamanya, Shintarou ikut menimpali. Walau sebenarnya itu terlihat konyol di mata Seijuuro.

"_Otousan_ seperti anak kecil saja,"

"Itu benar Chihiro, Shin merajuk seperti anak kecil,"

"Kalian berdua, selalu saja seperti ini," Shintarou menghela napas pasrah, membetulkan letak kacamatanya, setelah itu menepuk ketiga puncak kepala anggota keluarganya. Ya, termasuk Seijuuro pun ia menepuknya.

"Ayo kita bermain _two on two_,"

Sebelah alis Seijuuro terangkat, merasa aneh dengan istilah yang disebutkan pria itu. Namun begitu melihat sorot mata hijaunya, ia mengerti. _Shin memang selalu memiliki sejuta cara_, ujarnya geli dalam hati.

"Baiklah," sahut Seijuuro kemudian sambil bangkit berdiri, "siapa yang ingin satu tim bersama Papa?"

Tangan mungil milik bocah bersurai biru langit pun terangkat. "Papa, Tetsuya mau sama _Otousan_,"

Seijuuro pun tersenyum, "baiklah, kalau begitu Chihiro satu tim dengan Papa, ya,"

"_Un_!" Kepala abu itu mengangguk mantap. "Lihat saja, Chihiro dan Papa akan mengalahkan Tetsuya dan _Otousan_!" lanjutnya menggebu-gebu.

Chihiro kebanyakan nonton film laga, Shintarou yakin itu. Dan kalau ini memiliki setting serupa dengan film laga, Shintarou pun yakin akan ada latar belakang berupa kobaran api dan efek suara menggelegar yang mengiringi perkataan Chihiro barusan. Untung saja Chihiro tadi tidak ikut menambahkan perkataannya dengan embel-embel ingin menguasai dunia dan lain sebagainya.

"Tetsuya tidak akan kalah dari Chihiro-nii," ucap Tetsuya sambil menunjuk sang kakak dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya. "Karena Tetsuya selalu menang dan selalu benar,"

Ampun, anak bungsunya juga sampai ikut-ikutan.

Tapi sebentar! Ucapannya yang terakhir tadi persis Seijuuro sekali. Ah, apakah ini yang dinamakan buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya? Dan lihat, seperti dugaan Shintarou, sekarang bibir Seijuuro terangkat membentuk seringai senang, efek dari mendengar ucapan Tetsuya.

"Peraturannya mudah, tim yang dapat mencetak tiga angka pertama yang menang. Bagaimana?" jelas Shintarou.

Ketiga kepala berbeda warna itu pun mengangguk paham.

"_Saa_, kalau begitu kita mulai permainannya sekarang!" kata Seijuuro akhirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Midorima Family Stories"**

**Sequel for "Sweet Pieces"**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Midorima Family Stories © Alice To Suki**

**Pair : MidoAka (Midorima x Akashi)**

**Warning : Shota!Kuroko. Shota!Mayuzumi**

**.**

**Storia 1 : Two on Two?**

**.**

**.**

Mereka mengambil posisi masing-masing. Shintarou dengan Tetsuya dan Seijuuro dengan Chihiro.

Sejujurnya Shintarou cukup percaya diri untuk bertanding basket hari ini. Karena _Oha Asa_ bilang—ya, Shintarou sudah menikah, memiliki pekerjaan dengan prospek menjanjikan dan memiliki dua anak yang imut luar biasa, namun ia tetap setia untuk mendengarkan _Oha Asa_ tiap paginya—kalau keberuntungan _cancer_ berada di urutan kedua hari ini.

Selain itu mudah saja bagi Shintarou untuk mencetak angka dengan sistem permainan _two on two_ seperti ini, mengingat ia mampu untuk menembak bola dari jarak berapapun juga.

Tapi karena sekarang ia bermain dengan keluarga kecilnya dan bukan dengan tim basket kelas atas, maka Shintarou memutuskan untuk bermain basket dengan cara adil dan normal. Kecuali untuk kondisi terdesak, tentu saja ia akan langsung mengeluarkan kemampuannya.

Permainan diawali dari tim Shintarou karena Tetsuya sebelumnya menang suit dari Chihiro. _Well_, perkataan Tetsuya tadi soal _selalu-menang-selalu-benar_ bukan main-main rupanya.

Shintarou memantulkan bola jingga itu di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Memperhatikan Seijuuro yang tengah menghadang di depannya. Manik merah-emas itu menatap iris hijau Shintarou tajam dan tidak luput pula untuk mengikuti pergerakan Shintarou secara seksama.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bermain basket denganmu, Shin," ujar Seijuuro dengan senyum tipis.

"Ya, aku juga senang dapat bermain lagi denganmu, Sei,"

Surai merah itu mendengus geli, "Tapi… jangan harap kalau aku akan membiarkanmu menang dengan mudah,"

Iris hijau itu terbuka sedikit lebar. "Jangan bilang kau mau menggunakan kekuatan mata emperor-mu, Sei,"

"_Well_, pengecualian untuk Tetsuya. Aku hanya menggunakan ini padamu saja, Shin,"

"Bukankah itu berlebihan? Ini hanya permainan biasa,"

"Tidak bisa. Kemenangan itu ibarat napas bagiku, Shin sayang,"

Bahkan dalam pertandingan non-formal pun, Seijuuro tidak mau kalah. Benar-benar. Dan ini yang Shintarou maksud dengan keadaan terdesak.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak akan segan-segan."

Shintarou memasang kuda-kuda. Kedua tangannya memegang bola dan siap untuk menembak ke arah ring. Shintarou melompat, lalu memberi dorongan pada bolanya. Bola jingga itu pun melambung dan masuk ring.

Begitulah yang seharusnya terjadi.

Namun Seijuuro dengan cepat langsung ikut melompat, berhasil menggagalkan tembakan Shintarou dan mulai merebut bola tersebut.

"Chihiro!" panggil Seijuuro sambil mengoper bola itu pada Chihiro.

Chihiro yang mendapat operan dari Seijuuro segera menggiringnya menuju ring milik tim Shintarou dan dengan mudah ia melewati penjagaan Tetsuya. Dengan kuda-kuda yang telah diajarkan Shintarou, Chihiro melakukan _shoot_ dan dengan telak masuk ke ring.

"_Yatta_! Berhasil masuk!" teriak bocah berambut abu tersebut riang.

Perolehan sementara. Satu poin untuk tim Seijuuro dan nol untuk tim Shintarou.

"_Otousan_, payah." sahut Tetsuya telak dengan wajah datarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Babak kedua dimulai. Mereka kembali ke posisi masing-masing dan bola kembali dipegang oleh tim Shintarou.

Sebelum memulai babak ini, terlebih dahulu Shintarou dan Tetsuya membuat rencana untuk mengalahkan Seijuuro serta Chihiro. Bersyukurlah pada kemampuan analisis milik Shintarou sehingga mereka berdua dapat menyusun strategi yang sistematis dan rapi.

Keempatnya memulai lagi permainan. Shintarou memegang bola pertama dan Seijuuro pun kembali menghadangnya.

"Tidak akan ada gunanya, Shin," ucap Seijuuro dengan seringai tipis.

"Hm? Begitukah?" tanggap Shintarou.

Shintarou segera mengoper cepat bola basket tersebut kepada Tetsuya. Walaupun bola itu agak terlalu besar bagi anak seusianya—umur Tetsuya baru empat tahun—tapi Tetsuya mampu menerima operan itu dengan baik.

Saat hendak membawa bola, Kuroko dihadang oleh sang kakak yang ternyata sudah berada di depannya.

"Chihiro-nii minggir, Tetsuya mau lewat,"

"Eh? Tapi Tetsuya tidak boleh lewat," jawab Chihiro. "Lebih baik bolanya dipegang sama _Niichan_ saja, ya," lanjut Chihiro sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak boleh, bolanya punya Tetsuya." Kata Tetsuya sambil memeluk bola tersebut. Terlihat kalau bolanya terlalu besar sehingga jemari-jemari Tetsuya tidak mampu untuk bertautan satu sama lain.

"Tuh, lihat bolanya terlalu besar. Sini biar _Niichan_ yang bawa! Nanti selesai main, _Niichan_ belikan Tetsuya segelas _vanilla milkshake _ukuran besar,"

Menyogok Tetsuya dengan minuman favoritnya. Oke, caramu licik Midorima Chihiro.

Manik biru langit milik Tetsuya sempat berbinar begitu mendengar penawaran Chihiro. Namun binar itu memudar saat Tetsuya kembali mengingat perkataan Shintarou, _"Jangan mau menerima penawaran _Niichan _atau penawaran Papa karena sekarang kita sedang bertanding, Tetsuya."_

"Tetsuya tidak mau,"

Chihiro terdiam sesaat. Sejak kapan Tetsuya menolak penawaran _vanilla milkshake_ ukuran besar? Biasanya dia langsung menerima tawaran itu tanpa berpikir panjang. Oh, tidak! Apakah ini tanda-tanda akhir dunia? _Kamisama_, Chihiro masih ingin hidup. Masih banyak novel yang belum Chihiro baca.

Baru lengah sebentar saja, Chihiro sudah kehilangan Tetsuya yang ternyata berhasil melewati pertahanan miliknya. _Kemampuan menghilang Tetsuya sudah makin baik rupanya_, pikir Chihiro.

Tubuh kecil Tetsuya tampak kesulitan untuk men-_dribble_ bola dan melihat itu, Chihiro jadi dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan. Bingung memilih antara merebut bola dari Tetsuya—yang Chihiro yakini akan sangat mudah sekali—atau menjaga Tetsuya dari belakang, takut-takut tubuh itu jatuh saat berlari.

Setelah pertimbangan yang cukup, Chihiro memilih opsi kedua. Lagipula ia harus menjadi Kakak yang baik bagi Tetsuya dan menjaga sang adik dari marabahaya merupakan tugasnya. Hal-hal itu juga mencangkup menjaga Tetsuya agar tidak—

BRUK!

—terjatuh saat berlari.

"Tetsuya!" Chihiro langsung mendekati tubuh mungil adiknya yang baru saja terjerembab jatuh ke tanah. Bola yang dibawa Tetsuya pun menggelinding akibat terlepas dari tangan Tetsuya.

Seijuuro dan Shintarou yang mendengar teriakan Chihiro pun segera bergegas mendekati bocah bersurai _baby blue_ tersebut. Khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sang kakak seraya membantu Tetsuya bangun lalu mendekapnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tetsuya?" Kali ini Seijuuro yang angkat bicara sambil berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan putra bungsunya.

Tetsuya mengangkat kepalanya. Namun Chihiro dan Seijuuro kaget saat melihat Tetsuya malah tersenyum lebar pada mereka berdua.

"Papa, Chihiro-nii, maafkan Tetsuya, ya,"

Belum sempat Seijuuro dan Chihiro mengerti maksud dari perkataan Tetsuya, tiba-tiba Tetsuya berteriak, "_Otousan_, bolanya!"

Bola menggelinding, menjauh dari jangkauan Chihiro juga Seijuuro. Shintarou yang sudah siap sebelumnya langsung menyambar bola jingga tersebut. Sebelum Seijuuro sadar dan sempat menghentikan Shintarou, bola sudah ditembakan dan masuk ke dalam ring.

Dengan begini, kini poin kedua tim seri. Satu sama.

"Rencana _Vanilla Shakes I_, berhasil!" ucap Tetsuya semangat seraya melompat-lompat girang.

Ya, itu tadi memang menjadi bagian dari rencana _Vanilla Shakes I_—namanya Tetsuya yang memilihkan—hasil pemikiran cerdik atau malah licik, sang dokter muda.

"Shin,"

"Ada apa, Sei?"

"Aku terlalu meremehkanmu, ternyata. Dan aku ingin memberitahumu kalau pertarungan baru saja dimulai." Aura gelap pun menguar di sekitar Seijuuro dan kilatan manik berbeda warna itu berubah makin tajam.

Sepertinya Shintarou berhasil membangunkan iblis yang telah lama tertidur dalam tubuh Seijuuro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

2 poin untuk tim Chihiro, 2 pula untuk tim Tetsuya. Seri.

Ternyata bukan hanya Chihiro dan Tetsuya saja yang ingin mengalah dalam permainan ini, tapi untuk Seijuuro dan Shintarou pun merasakan hal yang sama. Padahal sudah dua puluh menit mereka bermain, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau mengalah.

Hanya tinggal 1 poin lagi yang mereka perebutkan untuk menjadi pemenang.

"Tetsuya!" Shintarou memberi _pass_ untuk sang _partner_—tentu dengan hati-hati memberikannya—hingga sinyal-sinyal untuk menangkap bolanya tersampaikan di setiap sel saraf otak Tetsuya.

Namun bukannya menangkap, satu tangan Tetsuya refleks bergerak dengan cara lain. Memberi _pass _balik kepada Shintarou. Dan untuk _pass_ yang satu ini bisa dibilang unik juga istimewa.

_ Ignite pass. _

Nama yang diberikan Seijuuro untuk kemampuan Tetsuya yang satu ini. Tidak hanya anak bungsunya saja, Chihiro pun bisa melakukannya.

Sayangnya, _ignite pass_ yang diberikan Tetsuya tidak berhasil sampai untuk Shintarou. Karena begitu bola oranye itu terlempar, Chihiro yang tiba-tiba saja menghalangi pandangan sang Ayah, tidak berhasil menangkapnya hingga tepat menghantam kepalanya dengan telak. Membuat tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh seketika.

Tetsuya membelalak.

"_Nicchan!_"

Kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari mendekati sang kakak, tentang bola dan permainan yang tengah berlangsung langsung dilupakannya begitu saja. Bahkan Shin dan Seijuuro yang tiba-tiba berhenti dari permainan ia lupakan.

"_Nicchan?_" Tetsuya berlutut di depan Chihiro dengan hati-hati, memastikan keadaannya dan berharap kalau lemparannya tadi tidak terlalu keras. "_Nicchan,_ maafkan Tetsuya,"

Chihiro mengangkat kepala, setelah itu tersenyum simpul. "Tenang saja," satu tangannya bergerak menepuk puncak kepala sang Adik, "_Nicchan_ tidak apa-apa, hanya saja—ukh!"

"Biar aku lihat," Shintarou bergerak cepat, menyadari bocah abu itu meringis pelan sambil memandangi kaki kanannya. Untung saja salah satu anggota keluarga dari mereka adalah seorang dokter.

"Bagaimana, Shin?" kali ini suara Seijuuro yang terdengar, membugkuk dengan kedua tangan tersimpan di atas lutut.

"Hanya terkilir biasa," jelasnya kemudian, sedikit memberikan pijatan pada bagian mata kaki Chihiro, membuat yang terluka kembali meringis pelan.

Seijuuro menghela napas lega. Tadi anak bungsunya yang terjatuh, dan sekarang anak sulungnya yang terkilir. Mereka ini selalu saja bisa membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak secara mendadak.

"Kalau begitu kita hentikan—"

"Maaf…" suara lirih Tetsuya membuat semua pandangan mata tertuju ke arahnya. Iris birunya mulai berkaca-kaca, bibirnya mulai melebar membentuk ulas cemberut. "_Niichan,_ maafkan Tetsuya…"

O-oh, sepertinya Tetsuya kecil akan menangis.

"Huaaaa!"

Dan memang benar bocah berambut biru itu melakukannya.

Seijuuro terkekeh geli, tidak merasa kesal begitu suara tangis besar Tetsuya kembali terdengar. Shintarou tak jauh berbeda, tangan besarnya kembali menepuk puncak kepala anaknya. Sesekali bibirnya bergumam untuk membuat tangisnya berhenti.

"_Ne, ne,_ Tetsuya tak perlu menangis. _Nicchan_ kuat kok!"

Sore itu permainan diakhiri dengan usaha mereka untuk membuat tangis Tetsuya berhenti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sore yang melelahkan, ya?"

Shintarou melirik orang yang di sampingnya sesaat, kembali membenarkan mantel yang membungkus tubuh Chihiro, setelah itu menggendongnya di punggung. Bocah kecil itu tertidur dengan tenang, bahkan tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Shintarou. Langkah kakinya mulai berjalan meninggalkan lapangan basket .

"Begitulah," balas Shintarou, lalu terkekeh geli. "Hari liburku juga hampir berakhir,"

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan jam-jam kosongmu itu, Shin."

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya."

"Oh, coba katakan itu pada seseorang yang suka sekali menghabiskan waktunya membaca buku tentang anatomi tubuh di saat libur seperti ini."

"Sei,"

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang."

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chihiro, keadaan Tetsuya juga bisa dibilang sama. Tertidur tenang dalam pangkuan Seijuuro, apalagi mantel yang dipakaikan Seijuuro sebelumnya membuat hawa dingin tidak mengusik tidurnya.

"Basket membuat mereka lelah," Seijuuro menyahut lagi, melirik Tetsuya dalam pangkuannya, lalu memberikan kecupan sayang di keningnya. "Mengingatkan kita akan masa-masa dulu, hm?"

Sadar pertanyaan itu ditunjukan untuknya, Shintarou mengangguk.

"Setidaknya itu membuat mereka senang,"

"Dan membuat mereka tertawa. Ah, jujur saja, kedua anakku memang sangat menggemaskan,"

Iris hijau Shintarou mengerling cepat. "Anak kita, Sei."

"Baiklah, baiklah," Seijuuro tidak membantah ketika Shintarou mangambil satu langkah di depannya, berhenti sejenak, lalu memberikan satu kecupan singkat dengan cepat di bibir tipisnya.

"Shin, anak-anak bisa melihatmu,"

"Sei, berhenti merajuk. Kau tidak lihat mereka tertidur? Oh, ya. Di apartemen nanti, aku ingin secangkir _chamomile tea_ buatanmu."

"Kali ini siapa yang merajuk?"

**.**

**.**

**Storia 1 : Completed **

* * *

**A/N : **Alohaa~ kembali lagi dengan Alice dan Suki disini! XD

Nah! Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, _Midorima Family Story_ akan menjadi sekuel bagi fic _Sweet Pieces _yang rencananya akan berupa kumpulan-kumpulan oneshoot. Jadi yang belum baca _Sweet Pieces_, silahkan dibaca dulu *promosi terselubung /plak* dan yang udah baca dan review, kami ucapkan terima kasiiih~ X3

Oh, iya! Selamat berpuasa bagi kalian yang menjalankannya... ^^

Akhir kata kami ucapkan,

Review, please! *wink*


	2. Storia 2 : Happy Birthday!

Pria bersurai hijau itu melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Tidak ada suara. Hanya keheningan yang menyambut kedatangannya. Kegelapan seluruh ruangan membuat sang pria refleks mencari sakelar lampu. Tidak, ia tidak takut—ia dokter lagipula, kegelapan biasa tidak akan membuatnya ngeri. Ia hanya ingin mendapat penerangan layak agar dapat melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

Sakelar lampu berhasil ia temukan dan sekitarnya kini telah diterangi oleh cahaya dan hal pertama yang dilihat oleh Shintarou—nama dokter tadi—adalah jam dinding berwarna putih yang terpasang di ruang tengah.

Waktu menunjukan jam sebelas malam lebih dua puluh delapan menit.

Bagus. Jelas sekali kalau ia pulang sangat larut dan ketiga anggota keluarga lain dipastikan sudah lelap tertidur, terbuai dalam alam mimpi.

Sebelumnya Shintarou sudah memberitahu Seijuurou mengenai keterlambatannya karena operasi mendadak dari seorang pasien kecelakaan yang kritis. Beberapa anggota tubuh pasiennya harus diamputasi, jadi operasi yang dilakukan tidak bisa memakan waktu yang sebentar sebab dibutuhkan kehati-hatian tingkat tinggi yang apabila terlewatkan dapat membahayakan nyawa pasien.

Dan Seijuurou yang mendapat pemberitahuan darinya hanya berkata. "_Kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah. Aku mencintaimu, Shin._"

Shintarou menghela napas. Sebaiknya ia cepat beristirahat. Beruntung dirinya besok tidak ada jadwal praktek, sehingga ia dapat bangun agak siang keesokan harinya.

Kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan naik ke atas tangga. Kamarnya dan kamar Seijuurou ada di lantai dua lebih tepatnya, pintu pertama dari lorong sebelah kanan.

Ia segera berjalan ke pintu kamarnya lalu memutar kenop pintunya. Tidak dikunci, tentu saja. Karena Seijuurou sengaja agar Shintarou dapat masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa perlu membangunkannya.

Shintarou mengganti baju kerjanya dengan baju yang lebih santai dan kemudian mendekati tempat tidur. Di sana sudah ada Seijuurou yang sudah tidur lebih dulu, terlihat dari wajahnya yang begitu polos seperti anak kecil dan—yang Shintarou akui—sangat manis.

Sang dokter muda mulai merebahkan tubuhnya dan tetap tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok pemuda berambut merah di sebelahnya. Ah, Shintarou jadi tidak tega karena Seijuurou harus menunggunya sendirian tadi.

Tangan besarnya mengelus surai milik Seijuurou dengan lembut. Badannya ia bungkukan sedikit, mendekati telinga sang kekasih.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Sei." Bisik Shintarou pelan agar tidak membangunkan Seijuurou. Satu kecupan singkat pun tidak lupa ia berikan di kening pemuda tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Midorima Family Stories"**

**Sequel for "Sweet Pieces"**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Midorima Family Stories © Alice To Suki**

**Pair : MidoAka (Midorima x Akashi)**

**Warning : Shota!Kuroko. Shota!Mayuzumi**

**.**

**Storia 2 : Happy Birthday! **

**Special for **Midorima Shintarou's **Birthday (**Our beloved _Otousan_**)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara kicauan burung menandakan tibanya hari yang baru. Sang surya pun telah menampakan dirinya dari ufuk timur, menyinari dan hendak memberikan kehangatan kepada makhluk hidup di bumi. Garis-garis cahaya masuk melalui celah tirai yang sedikit tersibak, lalu ujungnya jatuh tepat di atas kelopak mata Shintarou dan membuat laki-laki itu harus mengakhiri tidur nyenyaknya.

Shintarou membuka matanya lalu sedikit melakukan peregangan pada tubuhnya. Saat dirinya menoleh ke sebelah tempat tidurnya, Seijuurou sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Dokter muda itu segera melihat penunjuk waktu kecil yang ada di atas meja nakas. _Jam delapan. Apa mungkin Sei sudah bangun dan turun ke bawah?_ batin Shintarou.

Akhirnya Shintarou memutuskan untuk bangun dan bergegas ke lantai bawah untuk mengecek. Ketika ia sampai di lantai satu, ia merasa heran dengan keadaan apartemennya yang sangat rapi dan bersih.

Tumben. Karena biasanya apartemen tidak bisa serapi ini. Pasti selalu saja ada mainan, bola basket, buku cerita dongeng maupun buku novel yang berserakan milik kedua anaknya. Dan yang aneh lagi, iris hijau miliknya tidak dapat menangkap sosok Seijuurou maupun kedua anaknya di dalam apartemen. Padahal biasanya Chihiro juga Tetsuya—anak-anaknya—sudah bangun pada jam segini.

Shintarou berjalan menuju dapur yang sekaligus menjadi ruang makan bagi keluarga mereka dan ia kembali dikejutkan dengan meja makan yang telah dipenuhi oleh berbagai masakan. Shintarou pun mendekati meja makan tersebut dan wangi masakan langsung menggelitik indera penciumannya. Shitarou tahu semua ini masakan Seijuurou, ia hapal dengan wangi khas masakan pemuda itu dan lagi semua makanan yang tersaji merupakan makanan kesukaan Shintarou.

Ah, tidak sabar Shintarou ingin mencicipi semua ini. Selain alasan karena ini semua makanan kesukaannya, alasan lain adalah sosok yang memasak semua ini adalah sosok yang paling Shintarou cintai dan itu membuatnya semakin tidak sabar memakan masakan dari tangan Seijuurou.

Namun tiba-tiba ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu yang lain di atas meja makannya.

Ada tiga carik kertas dengan warna berbeda-beda. Warna biru muda, abu-abu serta warna merah pastel. Didorong rasa penasaran, Shintarou mengambil kertas-kertas tersebut yang ternyata adalah surat.

Pertama ia membuka kertas berwarna biru muda yang mengingatkannya pada surai anak bungsunya, Tetsuya.

'Otousan_, selamat ulang tahun,_' begitu bunyi baris pertama dari suratnya. Melihat tulisannya, ini adalah tulisan Tetsuya sendiri. Terlihat dari goresannya yang masih kaku khas anak-anak.

Dan, oh! Shintarou baru menyadari kalau hari ini tanggal tujuh bulan tujuh atau hari ulang tahunnya. Sebenarnya sesibuk apa dirinya, sampai-sampai ia bisa melupakan hari lahirnya sendiri?

'_Tetsuya sayang _Otousan_. Nanti kita semua main basket lagi, ya, _Otousan_? Tetsuya ingin bisa _shoot _seperti _Otousan_._ _Tetsuya harap_ Otousan _panjang umur, sehat selalu dan sering-sering membelikan Tetsuya _vanilla milkshakes_. Satu lagi! Selamat menikmati hari bebas, _Otousan_!_'

Shintarou terkekeh geli. Polos benar anak keduanya ini. Ingatkan Shintarou untuk membelikan Tetsuya dua gelas _vanilla milkshakes_ ukuran besar setelah ini.

Tapi Shintarou bingung saat membaca kalimat terkahir. Hari bebas, apa maksudnya?

Sejenak ia mencoba lupakan dulu pertanyaannya dan melanjutkan membaca kertas kedua. Kali ini ia membuka yang berwarna abu terlebih dahulu.

'_Otousan, Chihiro ucapkan selamat ulang tahun,_'

Ah, kali ini dari si sulung rupanya.

'Otousan _semoga sehat selalu. Karena ironis kan kalau seorang dokter ternyata malah sakit-sakitan dan tidak dapat menyembuhkan pasiennya?_'

Iya, Shintarou tahu itu ironis makanya ia sangat ketat kalau disinggung soal kesehatan.

'_Tanggal dua belas nanti akan ada pameran buku di toko buku langgananku. Aku tahu _Otousan _sibuk, tapi maukah _Otousan _menemaniku ke sana? Lagipula pameran itu berlangsung di akhir pekan. Jadi aku pikir,_ Otousan _sedang libur. Omong-omong, Chihiro sayang _Otousan _dan selamat menikmati hari bebas._'

Seulas senyum terpoles di wajah Shintarou. Tentu saja ia akan meluangkan waktunya untuk memenuhi permintaan sang anak dan ia yakin juga kalau ia kosong di hari itu. Namun Chihiro kembali mengungkit soal hari bebas. Sebenarnya apa itu?

Kembali ia sampingkan dulu pertanyaan tadi dan selanjutnya tinggal kertas berwarna merah pastel yang belum dibaca. Melihat surat-surat sebelumnya, Shintarou sudah dapat menebak siapa yang menulis surat itu.

'_Selamat ulang tahun, Shin-ku sayang,_'

Dugaan Shintarou benar. Ini surat yang ditulis oleh Seijuurou.

'_Tidak terasa usiamu semakin tua saja, eh? Mengingat hal itu, jangan sampai kau jadi kelelahan akibat bekerja terlalu berlebihan. Aku senang melihatmu berusaha menjaga kesehatan orang lain yang aku akui memang tugas mulia, namun aku akan lebih senang saat melihat kau selalu sehat, Shin._'

Kata-kata sinis dan tajam namun tetap perhatian dalam waktu yang bersamaan, itulah Seijuurou yang ia sukai.

'_Sesekali bersantailah dan kami bertiga—aku, Chihiro dan Tetsuya—sengaja memberikan hari ini sebagai hari bebasmu. Jadi setelah sarapan, lakukan apapun di hari ini seperti pergi ke suatu tempat, membaca buku anatomi membosankanmu itu, mendengar ramalan bintang atau apapunlah. Yang jelas, isilah dengan kegiatan yang dapat mengurangi stress-mu dan kami bertiga tidak akan mengganggu hari spesialmu ini._'

Oh, Shintarou mengerti. Jadi itu yang anak-anaknya maksud dengan hari bebas dan itu juga alasannya mengapa pagi ini Shintarou tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan mereka bertiga di apartemen. Kalau tidak di sini, berarti mereka ada dimana?

'_Kami akan ada di luar, di suatu tempat, kalau itu yang kau tanyakan. Nikmatilah hari bebasmu. Aku mencintaimu, Shin. Selalu. Oh, dan aku yakin kau pasti melupakan hari ulang tahunmu sendiri bukan?_'

Shintarou kembali tersenyum tipis. Seijuurou selalu berhasil menebaknya. Bahkan hal kecil seperti itu saja bisa masuk ke pikirannya. Entah mengapa, ia suka Seijuuro yang seperti itu. _Sei_, yang dicintainya.

'_Dan sekali lagi…' _

Iris hijaunya kembali mendapat sebaris kalimat. Berada di pojok kanan paling bawah.

'_Selamat ulang tahun, Shin. Satu hal yang harus ketahui, bahwa Chihiro menyayangimu. Tetsuya menyayangimu. _

_ Dan aku mencintaimu.'_

Hangat. Satu kata itu langsung terlintas dalam benaknya. Menelusup ke dalam hatinya, membungkus setiap perasaannya, dan tersimpan jauh di relung hatinya. Midorima Shintarou, dokter muda di salah satu rumah sakit terkenal di Tokyo, memiliki masa depan yang cerah, dan tentu saja, penghasilan yang sepadan.

Namun satu hal yang menjadi harta terbesarnya—

—keluarga.

Mungkin Shintarou tidak akan mengatakannya secara gamblang, tidak menunjukannya dengan jelas, tapi ia benar-benar akan menjaganya. Melindunginya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk surat dan makanannya," suara kekehan kecil terdengar. Disimpannya ketiga surat tadi tidak jauh dari pot bunga yang terpajang di tengah meja—dan dalam hati mencatat akan menyimpan suratnya nanti, atau mungkin membingkainya dengan pigura—setelah itu matanya kembali fokus pada makanan yang tersaji.

Shintarou mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Ia berdoa, ia berharap, dan ia memohon, agar keluarganya selalu sehat. Selalu baik-baik saja. Dan yang pasti, selalu mencintainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tetsuya, sudah Papa bilang kau harus hati-hati." Gerutu Seijuuro, kedua lengannya sibuk membersihkan pakaian bocah biru muda di depannya. "Arena _ice skating _ini licin, kau harus lebih hati-hati ketika meluncur."

Tetsuya mengangguk, namun ia tak membantah.

Pagi itu, Seijuuro rela membuat tubuhnya terbangun di pagi hari sekali. Dimulai ketika ia mengecup kening Shintarou, memeriksa keadaan dua anaknya yang masih terlelap, lalu sisanya lebih banyak di dapur. Hingga beberapa menit ia memasak, kedua anaknya terbangun.

Ya, ini memang rencana mereka bertiga. Karena malam sebelum Shintarou pulang dari rumah sakit, mereka membicarakan hal mengenai 'hari bebas' untuk sang Ayah di ruang tengah. Sesekali diiringi tawa dan ide-ide cemerlang. Tentu saja itupun bisa disebut sebagai kejutan.

"Papa, ayo bermain bersama kami," Chihiro menyahut kalem, berseluncur di arena es sendirian rasanya membosankan juga. Karena biasanya Shintarou akan menemaninya sedangkan Seijuuro mengajari Tetsuya. Atau sebaliknya jika mereka mengunjungi arena es yang terdapat di Shibuya.

Seijuuro menghela napas pelan. Ide bermain di arena _ice skating_ adalah permintaan kedua anaknya. Yang bahkan jika dipikirkan kembali, aneh juga mengunjungi arena es saat musim panas, padahal biasanya mereka datang di musim dingin. Ah, mungkin karena temperatur luar yang begitu tinggi, Chihiro dan Tetsuya memintanya untuk kemari, arena _ice skating._

"Baiklah," mau tak mau akhirnya Seijuuro bangkit berdiri. Balas tersenyum ketika bibir tipis kedua anaknya menekuk simpul, tanda mereka senang.

Lantas satu tangan Chihiro meraih tangan kanan Seijuuro, menggenggamnya erat. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kelima jari kecil Tetsuya yang tertanam dalam jemari Seijuuro. Menautkannya rapat.

Perlahan mereka bertiga mulai meluncur di atas es, berputar dalam satu ritme yang sama, dimana satu titik Seijuuro tidak bergerak, namun Tetsuya dan Chihiro berputar pelan, nyaris melepaskan, dan kembali ditarik oleh Seijuuro. Dan tertawa setelahnya begitu sang Papa nyaris terjungkal menahan beban mereka berdua.

Ah, andai saja Shintarou juga berada di sana. Berdiri di antara mereka. Dan tertawa bersama.

Tiga jam menghabiskan waktu di arena _ice skating_, akhirnya lelah menghampiri. Ide Seijuuro yang berkata untuk beristirahat dan makan di restoran mendapat anggukan setuju dari Chihiro. Namun penolakan terlontar dari bibir si bungsu Tetsuya.

"Papa, tapi Tetsuya ingin _vanilla milkshake_." Ucapnya saat itu, membuat kerutan tidak suka di kening Seijuuro.

"Tetsuya, dua hari yang lalu kau sudah meminumnya. Peraturannya satu gelas hanya dalam satu minggu."

"Tapi Tetsuya—"

"Tidak. Ada. Bantahan."

Iris biru muda itu memandang Seijuuro lekat-lekat. Lebih lebar dari biasanya. Seijuuro berusaha menghindarinya, terlebih ketika mata bulatnya mulai berkaca-kaca dan bahunya terguncang pelan. Tidak, Seijuuro tidak akan kalah. Kesehatan anaknya adalah nomor satu.

"Papa…"

Isakan pertama keluar. Dan Chihiro malah ikut-ikutan.

"Aku mengerti. Ayo kita ke Majiba." Seijuuro akhirnya luluh. Dua anaknya bersorak riang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kening Shintarou berkerut samar, lalu mendesah pelan.

Otaknya terus berpikir mengenai warna yang saat ini berada di depannya. _Merah muda_ atau _hijau muda?_ Merah muda, hijau muda, merah muda, hijau muda, merah muda—Shintarou meringis.

Astaga, kenapa ini sulit sekali!

"Merah sudah terlalu sering untuk Sei," racaunya tidak jelas, memilah-milah kembali benda di depannya. Namun begitu beberapa kalimat _oha asa_ kembali memenuhi pikirannya, ia mengerjap cepat, lalu mengangguk. Dan pilihan jatuh pada warna merah muda.

"Kurasa apron merah muda untuk Sei memang cocok."

Oh, Shintarou tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya mulai terjangkit virus mesum.

Hari bebas yang diberikan Seijuuro dan kedua anaknya benar-benar digunakan oleh sang dokter dengan baik. Ia memulainya dengan mendengar siaran _oha asa_, olahraga kecil di atap apartemennya, setelah membaca buku anatomi—seperti yang Seijuuro katakan—meskipun terlihat membosankan, namun baginya sangatlah menyenangkan. Dua jam dilewatkan dengan membaca, Shintarou memutuskan untuk berjalan ke luar. Niat ingin menghirup udara segar di luar sana langsung lenyap begitu ia sadar kalau saat ini Tokyo sedang dilanda kesibukan karena _tanabata. _

Lalu mengenai _tanabata_, sel-sel otaknya mulai merambat menuju _lucky item_ yang dikatakan oleh ramalan _oha asa_. Cukup untuk menjelaskan mengapa saat ini kakinya sudah mendatangi setiap toko yang dibutuhkannya. Membeli beberapa barang, tentunya. Seperti boneka _vanilla milkshake_ untuk Tetsuya, bola basket dan sepatu baru untuk Chihiro, juga tidak lupa … apron merah muda untuk Seijuuro. Oke, mungkin yang terakhir itu sedikit aneh, tapi seperti itulah yang dikatakan _oha asa,_ katanya.

"Belanja seperti ini melelahkan juga ternyata," berjalan ke sana kemari mendatangi setiap tempat membuat maniak _oha asa_ itu sadar bahwa dirinya kini terlihat seperti wanita _shopaholic_. Ah, bukan, tapi pria _shopaholic. _

"Ya, aku berharap mereka sudah berada di rumah ketika aku pulang nanti," ucap Shintarou kemudian, entah kepada siapa. Hanya menunjukan bahwa sebenarnya ia tengah berharap di dalam hatinya. Bahkan sampai membayangkan bagaimana nantinya ia mengucap kata _'tadaima' _ketika membuka pintu, lalu mendengar kedua anaknya berlari sambil berkata '_okaeri, Otousan!'_. Dan kata _'anata'_ yang akan diucapkan Seijuuro.

Tidak sampai beberapa menit berlalu khayalan itu melintas, langkah Shintarou terhenti. Semuanya lenyap dalam sekejap. Terlebih ketika irisnya mendapati pemandangan tidak asing.

Seijuuro, Chihiro dan Tetsuya, tengah berada di Maji Burger.

"Lihat siapa yang bersenang-senang tanpaku," garis tipisnya melengkung manis, merasa lucu dengan tingkah keluarganya. "_Well_, sepertinya pulang bersama lebih baik."

Sepertinya hari bebas untuk hari ulang tahunnya cukup berhenti sampai di sini.

Dan Midorima Shintarou merasa puas dengan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, _Otousan._"

Chihiro menyahut, Tetsuya melirik, dan Seijuuro tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu bahwa yang mendorong pintu kaca Maji Burger tadi adalah Shintarou. Tapi ia pura-pura tidak tahu sebelum akhirnya Chihiro menyadarinya.

"Kebetulan sekali, bukan?" beberapa tas bawaannya ia simpan di atas kursi yang kosong, setelah itu menyambut Tetsuya yang langsung menghambur ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Sei, aku harap kau tidak kerepotan,"

"Oh, Shin," rongga kedua mata Seijuuro berotasi, "jangan remehkan kemampuanku."

"Begitukah?"

Seijuuro mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"_Otousan,_ aku tidak tahu kalau _otousan _suka belanja seperti ibu-ibu."

Shintarou mengernyit. Pemihan katanya, Chihiro. Pemilihan katanya. Benar-benar tidak cocok untuknya.

"Ah, sebenarnya itu—"

"_Otousan_ seharusnya jangan menghamburkan uang untuk barang yang tidak penting."

_Oh,__ dear…_ kali ini Tetsuya yang mengucap protes. Apalagi dengan nada seperti nasihat yang setiap hari digunakan Ibunya dulu. Ia mengerling ke arah Seijuuro, meminta pertolongan dengan tatapan matanya.

"Itu benar, Shin. Kau terlalu menurut pada _oha asa_-mu."

Shintarou diam tak berkutik. Setengah persen karena bingung tak ada yang membelanya, setengah persennya lagi karena pasrah kembali menjadi objek bullian. Ia mati kutu jika sudah menghadapi keluarganya seperti ini.

"Karena hari ini ulang tahunku," ada jeda sejenak begitu Shintarou ikut menarik kursi, mendudukinya, dan Tetsuya duduk di sampingnya. "Dengan senang hati aku akan mengalah."

"Kau yakin, Shin?"

Shintarou tertawa, pertanyaan retoris. Memang kapan terakhir kalinya ia tidak mau mengalah? Di saat keluarganya kembali bekerja sama, dan dirinya yang lagi-lagi menjadi pihak dibully? Asalkan suara tawa yang terdengar setelahnya, Shintarou tak akan merasa menjadi pihak yang dirugikan. Ia tidak keberatan. Ia tidak marah.

Karena ia juga ikut tertawa.

"Menurutmu?"

Alis Seijuuro terangkat. "Kau terlihat berbeda saat berulang tahun."

"Ah, _Otousan,_ jangan minum _vanilla milkshake_-ku!"

"_Otousan, _itu kentang gorengku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Papa, _Otousan,_ apa _yukata_ ini tidak terlihat aneh di tubuhku?"

Chihiro memutar tubuhnya ke sana kemari, melihat cermin lewat bahunya, lalu kembali mengeluh. Merasa aneh dengan yukata putih bergadrasi abu-abu yang melekat di tubuhnya. Juga obi hitam yang melingkar sebagai penghias di pinggangnya.

Seijuuro membungkuk di belakangnya, berbisik di telinga Chihiro. "Itu terlihat aneh,"

"Sei, aku mendengarnya."

"Aneh jika kau tidak percaya pada dirimu sendiri, Chihiro." Ditepuknya puncak kepala sang anak pelan sambil mengacaknya asal. "_Yukata_ itu cocok untukmu."

Shintarou tak tahu kalau malam sebenarnya belum berakhir. Sebelumnya ia mengira setelah mereka pulang dari Maji Burger, acara terakhir yang akan dilakukan adalah memotong kue dan berbincang-bincang di ruang tengah—seperti hari-hari biasanya. Namun begitu memasuki apartemen, Seijuuro langsung mendorong punggungnya dan meminta kedua anaknya untuk segera bersiap di kamar masing-masing. Shintarou tak mengerti, bahkan ketika Seijuuro memakaikan _yukata _untuknya yang diakhiri dengan satu kecupan singkat di pipinya.

_Yukata _merah untuk Shintarou, dan _yukata _hijau untuk Seijuuro.

Sang dokter tahu kalau direktur muda berambut merah itu sengaja melakukannya. Menukar warna yukatanya. Meski sejujurnya, Shintarou lebih suka melihat Seijuuro menggunakan _yukata _berwarna merah. Terlihat lebih elegan.

Pesta sederhana itu berjalan dengan lancar juga menyenangkan.

Shintarou tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejutnya begitu taman atas apartemennya disulap menjadi kebun kecil untuk merayakan _tanabata._ Dengan batang-batang bambu tertanam secara rapi, juga kertas-kertas berbagai warna menghiasinya. Hasil buah kerja keras tukang kebun apartemen, Seijuuro bilang. Lampion-lampion kecil yang tergantung menghiasi beberapa batangnya. Tetsuya bilang dirinya yang membuat lampion itu bersama sang kakak. Suara-suara serangga musim panas. Hal yang satu itu tentu secara alami.

Dan yang membuat Shintarou mematung adalah, _strawberry shortcake_ yang tersimpan manis di atas meja kecil. Lengkap dengan lilin-lilin panjang kecil yang mengelilinginya. Tak ada tulisan selamat ulang tahun di sana. Bahkan namanya sekalipun. Namun semua itu tergantikan dengan kalimat '_we love you'. _

"Shin,"

"Hm, baiklah, bagaimana mengatakannya… ya—"

"Terkejut?—"

"Ya! Terkejut! Ah, seperti itulah."

Seijuuro tertawa, Chihiro tertawa, dan Tetsuya pun ikut tertawa. Renyah. Menyadari sang Ayah terlihat gugup, atau terlalu tercengang dan terpana, mungkin?

"Shin, cepat tiup lilinnya. Jangan membuat anak-anak menunggu." Bisik Seijuuro di sampingnya, dengan memberikan satu dorongan kecil agar lebih mendekat. Shintarou menghela napas sejenak. Ia melihat Chihiro berada di samping kirinya, sedangkan Tetsuya samping kanannya. Lalu, Seijuuro sudah berada di depannya—Shintarou tidak menyadarinya.

"Buat permohonan, _Otousan!_" Chihiro dan Tetsuya berujar serentak.

Shintarou menurut. Membungkuk sedikit—sejajar dengan kuenya—menarik napas panjang, lalu menutup mata. Mengucap permohonan dalam hati. Menjadi rahasia antara dirinya dan Tuhan di atas sana.

"Nah, Shin—"

Iris hijaunya terbuka. Dalam detik berikutnya membelalak, terkejut.

Shintarou merasakan Chihiro mencium pipi kirinya, pipi kanan untuk kecupan dari Tetsuya, dan Seijuuro memberikannya di kening. Dalam waktu bersamaan.

Hati Shintarou mencelos.

Manis. Hangat. Lembut. Pernuh makna. Dan… entahlah.

Ia sungguh tidak tahu harus menggambarkannya bagaimana lagi. Shintarou merasa perutnya tergelitik. Untuk hati juga perasaannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shin."

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Otousan._"

"Kami menyayangimu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shintarou hanya memohon.

_'Jangan biarkan kebahagiaan kecil seperti ini lenyap. Untuk hari ini, esok, lusa, dan selamanya.'_

**_._**

**_._**

**Storia 2 : Completed**

* * *

**A/N : **Halooo~~ Kembali lagi dengan kamii XD

Hufft-masih ada waktu buat ultahnya Midorima XD Yup! Ini cerita spesial untuk ultahnya tuan wortel /enggak/

Oh ya, lupa bilang di chapter kemarin. Cerita ini menerima _request_ juga XD Baru keinget waktu baca review-nya Yuna Seijuuro, hehehe. Jadi, kalau mau _request_, silakan ditulis di kotak review :3 Atau lewat PM juga bisa~

Oh oh! Lupa! **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIDORIMA SHINTAROUU! **Makin ketjeh dan ganteng! X3

Oh ya, balesan review anon dulu.

**Eqa** **Skylight** : Terima kasih review-nya ya XD Umur Tetsuya itu 4 tahun, sedangkan Chihiro 9 tahun. Mereka beda 5 tahun, hehehe XD

**guest** : Ini udah lanjut ceritanya. Terima kasih atas review-nya yaa~

**Mel** : Wkwkw... Tetsu kan turunan Sei /enggak/ hihi, sama-sama licik. Terima kasih atas review-nya~

**Aoki** : Aaaa... makasih kalau enak dinikmati XD Yup! Ini lanjutannya, bisa request juga kok! Terima kasih atas review-nya ya~

**Akashi** **Aoi**-**desu** : makasih atas reviewnya XD Ini udah lanjut~

**Akashiseichan** : OwO! jejeritan? Hihi, MidoAka emang manis kok X3 Dan ini udah buat pas ultahnya Midorin, wkwkw... XD Terima kasih review-nya ya~

**Fans** : Kami juga cinta anda siapa pun itu! XD /nak/ haha, senang kalau terhibur. Terima kasih sudah review ya~

**Orihime** **YuiChan** : Terima kasih atas review-nya yaa~~ Ini udah dilanjut! XD

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca chapter ini dan kemarin ya! Untuk review, fave, dan follownya juga XD

Akhir kata kami ucapkan,

Review please? *wink*


	3. Storia 3 : Fever

Pukul 01.00 malam.

Shintarou menghela napas pelan, lalu mengembuskannya cepat. Jarum jam yang terpasang di dinding ruang tengah seperti bergerak lambat. Seirama dengan suara setiap detiknya. Malam semakin larut, lama-lama Shintarou merasa bosan. Sendirian berdiam diri, sedangkan kedua anaknya sudah pergi ke alam mimpi. Bosan.

Juga cemas.

Ya, ia cemas. Beberapa jam yang lalu Seijuuro mengiriminya pesan singkat bahwa ia akan pulang sebelum tengah malam, karena saat ini laki-laki itu sibuk dengan _trip_ pekerjaannya ke Kyoto. Katanya hanya satu hari semalam, pagi-pagi sekali Seijuuro berangkat; malamnya sudah kembali ke Tokyo. Namun sampai saat ini, Shintarou sama sekali belum mendapat tanda-tanda pintu apartemen terbuka.

Apakah Seijuuro baik-baik saja?

Oh, tidak. Shintarou menggeleng. Pikirannya jadi melantur kemana-mana, paranoid. Ia menggelengkan kepala cepat begitu kilasan-kilasan buruk melintas dalam benaknya. Seijuuro baik-baik saja. Ya, baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dirinya merasa—

_Ting tong!_

Ah, sudah datang rupanya. Tapi, tunggu! Kening Shintarou berkerut heran. Seingatnya direktur muda itu juga memiliki kunci duplikat apartemennya. Mereka berdua memang membuat kesepakatan seperti itu; masing-masing dari mereka memegang kunci. Jadi seharusnya Seijuuro tidak perlu repot-repot menekan bel interkom.

_Ting tong!_

Baiklah, Seijuuro memang keras kepala. Dengan malas Shintarou bangkit dari posisi duduknya, membetulkan letak kacamata, setelah itu berjalan menuju pintu depan. Tanpa melihat lensa kecil yang tertempel di pintu, ia langsung memutar kenopnya yang sesaat sebelumnya ia buka dengan kunci. Begitu daun pintu berderit terbuka, seperti dugaannya, Seijuuro berdiri di sana.

"Sei?" satu alis Shintarou terangkat, bingung dengan sikap diam laki-laki berambut merah itu. Terlebih dengan badannya sedikit membungkuk. Namun tidak menghiraukan hal itu, Shintarou bergeser sedikit, memberikan akses agar Seijuuro masuk. "Kau pulang malam—"

Kalimatnya terhenti. Shintarou membelalak.

"Oi! Sei!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Midorima Family Stories"**

**Sequel for "Sweet Pieces"**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Midorima Family Stories © Alice To Suki**

**Pair : MidoAka (Midorima x Akashi)**

**Warning : Shota!Kuroko. Shota!Mayuzumi**

**.**

**Storia 3 : Fever**

**.**

**.**

Refleks, kedua lengannya bergerak cepat begitu tubuh Seijuuro terhuyung ke depan, nyaris terjerembab ke depan dan mencium dinginnya lantai jika Shintarou tidak menangkapnya dengan cepat. Memeluknya dengan satu tangan, sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain digunakan sebagai tumpuan. Seijuurou, jatuh, ke dalam pelukannya, dari ambang pintu. Pasti ada yang aneh!

"Sei—"

"Shin …" ia bisa mendengar suara itu terpatah-patah, napas terengah, dan sesak. "Aku… pulang…" kelima jari Seijuuro mengerat dalam cengkeraman piyamanya. Terlihat seperti menahan sakit. Ada ringisan kecil keluar dari bibirnya, juga mengucap namanya berulang kali. Berkata dirinya sudah kembali. _Oh… __dear,_ bahkan Seijuuro sampai mengigau?!

Jiwa dokternya langsung meluap, Shintarou akhirnya sadar. Terlebih begitu satu tangan tersimpan di kening si pemuda merah, merabanya dan mengatur suhunya, juga merasakan bahwa tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu sedikit gemetar.

Seharusnya ia sudah bisa melihat gejala itu dari awal. Seijuuro demam, ia yakin itu.

Shintarou kembali menghela napasnya. Begini akibatnya kalau tidak mau mengindahkan nasihatnya soal menjaga pola makan dan mengatur jadwal istirahat. Ia tahu kalau Seijuurou selalu saja mengabaikan hal kecil seperti itu seolah-olah penyakit tidak akan mau menjangkiti dirinya yang selalu absolut dan selalu benar. Sudah sering Shintarou ingatkan dan tetap saja Seijuurou teguh pada pendiriannya.

Setidaknya sekarang ia—sebagai dokter dan juga sebagai kekasih Seijuurou—harus mengobati Seijuurou agar dapat sembuh dari sakitnya.

Sang dokter muda akhirnya menggendong Seijuurou dan membawanya ke kamar mereka berdua setelah sebelumnya menutup lalu mengunci pintu apartemennya. Barang bawaan Seijuurou yang masih di depan sengaja ia tinggal dahulu dan akan ia bereskan nanti setelah ia selesai merawat Seijuurou.

Sesampainya di kamar, Midorima Shintarou segera membaringkan tubuh Seijuurou di atas tempat tidurnya. Tidak lupa ia menyelimuti Seijuurou dengan selimut tebal agar udara dingin dapat terhalang. Lalu melepas sepatu dan membuka sedikit kancing kemeja milik Seijuurou untuk memberinya akses agar dapat bernapas dengan leluasa.

Laki-laki dengan surai hijau itu pun nampak khawatir ketika melihat kondisi Seijuurou. Dadanya naik turun tidak beraturan, wajah yang pucat, keringat dingin yang membasahi keningnya, suara ringisan kecil menahan sakit dan bola mata Seijuurou bergerak gelisah di bawah kelopak matanya.

Walaupun Shintarou adalah seorang dokter dan sering melihat pasien-pasiennya memiliki gejala yang serupa dengan Seijuurou tapi tetap saja ia tidak tega saat melihat Seijuurou seperti ini. Lemah dan tidak berdaya.

"Sei?" panggil Shintarou halus.

Mata dengan manik merah dan emas itu berusaha untuk terbuka walaupun rasanya sangat berat. Ah, syukurlah. Seijuurou masih sadar rupanya. Tapi melihat binar mata yang menampakkan sorot kelelahan itu, membuat Shintarou jadi makin cemas.

Tangan besar Shintarou mengelus kepala dengan surai merah itu dengan perlahan. Berharap dengan begini rasa sakit pada kepala Seijuurou dapat sedikit berkurang. "Istirahatlah dulu di sini, aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu,"

Kepala itu menggeleng lesu. "Aku tidak mau, aku mual,"

"Jangan keras kepala. Kau harus makan dan minum obat, Sei," tegur Shintarou agak keras. Ia yang jadi dokter di sini, ingat? Kesehatan pasien menjadi prioritas nomor satu baginya. Terlebih lagi pasiennya kali ini adalah Seijuurou yang _notabene_ sangat sulit diatur dan dinasihati.

"Ini hanya demam biasa, Shin," jawab Seijuurou sambil terengah-engah. "Bisa sembuh dengan sendirinya,"

"Justru karena kau yang demam, makanya demam ini menjadi tidak biasa, Sei,"

"T-tapi—"

"Untuk kali ini, aku tidak menerima bantahan darimu, Sei. Jadi mau tidak mau, kau harus makan lalu minum obat,"

Kalau sekarang kepalanya tidak sakit seperti ini, Seijuurou pasti sudah membalas perkataan Shintarou tadi. Ia tidak suka diperintah dan lebih senang memberi perintah. Namun ia akui dengan berat hati, kali ini dia harus patuh pada Shintarou. Hanya sekali ini.

Puas tidak ada kalimat bantahan yang keluar, Shintarou pun beranjak dari tempatnya. "Aku akan segera kembali." ucap Shintarou seraya mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kelopak mata Seijuurou yang terpejam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shintarou menuangkan bubur ke dalam mangkuk dan kemudian meletakannya di atas nampan beserta segelas air dan satu _strip_ obat pereda sakit. Dengan begini persiapannya selesai. Dokter muda itu pun mengangkat nampan dengan hati-hati dan membawanya naik menuju kamarnya dan Seijuurou.

Satu tangannya membuka pintu sedangkan satu tangannya lagi membawa nampan, Shintarou dengan perlahan memasuki kamar. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan menuju sebuah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan meletakan nampan bawaannya di sana.

Iris hijau itu langsung mengecek Seijuurou lagi. Takut kalau kondisinya menjadi makin parah.

Dan sepertinya pikiran Shintarou terlalu berlebihan. Buktinya sekarang Seijuurou tengah tertidur dengan pulas dan napasnya kini sudah lebih teratur dari sebelumnya. Perasaan Shintarou pun menjadi lega karenanya. Setidaknya ini menandakan kalau penyakit Seijuurou tidak semakin memburuk walau keadaannya belum sembuh total.

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah Shintarou. Sudah lama Shintarou tidak melihat wajah Seijuurou yang tertidur dengan tenang seperti ini. Mirip anak kecil dan Shintarou menyukai itu. Kalau saja ia ataupun Seijuurou tidak sibuk satu sama lain, pasti pemandangan ini dapat Shintarou lihat dan dapat ia nikmati setiap hari.

Err, sepertinya lama-lama pikiran Shintarou berubah menjadi mesum.

Shintarou duduk di bagian ranjang yang masih kosong di sebelah Seijuurou lalu bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur. Punggung tangannya ia letakkan di atas kening Seijuurou dan kembali sensasi panas itu menyengat sensor perabanya.

"Badannya masih panas," kata Shintarou seolah-olah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. _Tentu saja masih panas, dari awal Seijuurou belum meminum obat apapun_, pikir Shintarou.

"Shin,"

Shintarou terkejut. Apa tadi suaranya tadi terlalu keras sehingga Seijuurou jadi terbangun? "Ah, maaf aku mengganggu—"

"Jangan lupa panaskan sup tofu-nya,"

Eh? Seijuurou mengigau lagi?

Shintarou hanya bisa terkekeh geli mendengar igauan Seijuurou. Sisi lain dari kepribadian Seijuurou. Bahkan di saat sakit pun, ia masih memikirkan makanan kesukaannya itu. Tatapannya pun jadi tidak bisa lepas dari pemuda dengan surai merah tersebut dan sekali lagi ia mengelus kepala Seijuurou, membiarkan helaian lembut rambut merah itu mengenai sela-sela jemarinya.

"_Jaa_, sepertinya pagi nanti akan aku buatkan sup tofu untuknya," ucap Shintarou sedikit berbisik.

Hari semakin larut dan ia juga membutuhkan istirahat. Shintarou pun merebahkan dirinya, mencari posisi yang tepat untuk tidur, lalu mendekap tubuh kecil Seijuurou erat dan membiarkan aroma _peppermint _dari tubuh laki-laki itu menggelitik indera penciumannya. Tidak ada perlawanan dan Seijuurou malah semakin mirip dengan anak kecil, membuat Shintarou menjadi gemas dibuatnya.

"Ah! Aku lupa mengucapkan sesuatu padamu, Sei," ujar Shintarou tiba-tiba walaupun ia tahu Seijuurou tidak akan mendengar serta menjawab ucapannya. "_Okaerinasai_, aku senang kau sudah pulang, Sei." Dan satu kecupan lembut ia berikan di kening Seijuurou.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelopak mata itu baru terbuka setengah, memperlihatkan iris abu-abu yang masih merasakan kantuk. Terkadang juga mulut kecilnya terbuka lebar untuk memasukan suplai oksigen banyak-banyak ke dalam otaknya dan kemudian setitik air mata muncul dari ujung matanya.

Chihiro baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin tidur lagi, tapi niat itu ia urungkan saat melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam berbentuk bola basket yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya. Jam sepuluh dan tandanya ia bangun kesiangan.

Dingin pun menjalar ke kaki kecilnya saat ia turunkan dari ranjang dan menyentuh lantai. Sambil berjalan dengan gontai karena mengantuk, Chihiro kembali menguap dan sesekali menggosok-gosok matanya. Papa, _Otousan_ dan Tetsuya pasti sudah terbangun, pikirnya. Atau mungkin Papa sudah berangkat bekerja dan _Otousan_ masih menunggu jam prakteknya di ruang tengah sambil membaca buku anatomi sekaligus mendengar siaran _oha asa_ di televisi. Namun baru kemarin Seijuurou melakukan _trip _kerja, jadi besar kemungkinan kalau Papa hari ini libur juga dan memilih bekerja di rumah.

Hari ini Chihiro libur karena guru-guru di sekolahnya tengah mengadakan rapat kurikulum, tapi tetap saja bukan kebiasaan baginya untuk bangun terlambat bahkan saat liburan seperti ini. Dan… ya, bagi Chihiro jam sepuluh itu termasuk siang karena keluarganya biasa memulai hari dari pagi-pagi sekali. Dimulai dari Shintarou yang bangun pertama kali untuk menyiapkan sarapan, lalu Seijuurou yang menyusul setelahnya. Kemudian Chihiro yang terbangun karena mencium aroma masakan Shintarou, akan membangunkan Tetsuya dan mereka berdua pergi menuju ruang makan bersama-sama.

Rutin. Semua itu akan selalu terulang setiap harinya. Walau begitu, Chihiro tidak merasa bosan dengan rutinitas tersebut. Toh, selalu ada cerita baru yang dapat mereka bagi bersama saat sarapan dimulai. Mulai dari topik kesehatan—topik pilihan _Otousan_ tentu saja, topik basket yang selalu menjadi topik terhangat di keluarga mereka dan topik-topik lainnya yang muncul secara spontan.

Chihiro pun akhirnya sampai di ruang makan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa seperti yang Chihiro duga sebelumnya. Tidak menyenangkan kalau hanya makan sendiri di ruang makan, jadi ia memutuskan pergi ke ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi. Setidaknya dengan begitu, ia tidak tidak akan merasa sepi.

"_Otousan, _Tetsuya ingin membangunkan _Nicchan_,"

Kening Chihiro berkerut samar begitu suara yang tidak asing lagi baginya terdengar dari ruang tengah. Tunggu, rasanya ia mendengar suara Tetsuya.

"Biarkan kakakmu itu tidur dulu, Tetsuya. Nanti juga bangun sendiri—ah, Chihiro? Kau sudah bangun ternyata." Mendengar nama sang kakak, bocah biru itu menoleh dengan cepat, mata bulatnya berbinar-binar.

"_Nicchan_!" serunya semangat, berlari kecil mendekati Chihiro. Chihiro tersenyum sambil menepuk puncak kepalanya, kembali mengajaknya ke ruang tengah lalu menatap Shintarou dengan alis terangkat, heran.

"Kenapa _Otousan_ masih di sini?"

Kali ini satu alis Shintarou menekuk. "Memangnya kenapa kalau _Otousan_ ada di sini?"

"Bukan itu maksudku," Chihiro menggeleng, "hanya saja, aneh melihat _Otousan_ masih di rumah saat jam-jam seperti ini. Bukankah seharusnya _Otousan_ sudah berada di rumah sakit?"

Ah, mengenai hal itu ternyata. Shintarou tersenyum tipis, tak langsung menjawab ketika anak sulungnya bertanya seperti itu. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa, membiarkan Tetsuya bermain-main di sekitar kakinya, setelah itu ia menepuk sofa sebelahnya, meminta Chihiro untuk duduk di sana. Di sampingnya.

"Oh, ya, omong-omong," Chihiro kembali membuka suara begitu ia duduk, menyamankan posisinya sambil memeluk bantal kursi. "Apa Papa sudah pulang dari Kyoto?"

Shintarou membuka mulut, hendak menjawab. Namun satu detik kemudian kembali tertutup ketika Tetsuya mewakili jawabannya.

"Papa sedang sakit, _Niichan_."

Shintarou bisa melihat mata bulat abunya membesar sesaat, namun dengan cepat kembali datar. Ada kernyit tidak suka yang terlihat di ujung pelipisnya, paras cemas yang terpoles, dan khawatir dalam sorot matanya. Shintarou tahu, meski Chihiro tak ingin menunjukannya, anak sulungnya itu tak ingin mendapati keadaan Ayahnya terbilang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Demam," timpal Shintarou kemudian, menarik perhatian Chihiro ke arahnya. "Papa-mu itu kembali ambruk di depan pintu ketika pulang. Lalu malamnya mulai mengigau,"

"Papa memang selalu seperti itu ketika sakit," sahut Chihiro, mengingat dimana Seijuuro juga pernah mengalami hal seperti itu sebelumnya, dulu. Dan itu cukup membuat dirinya panik, juga Shintarou—karena pada saat itu Tetsuya belum ada. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

Shintarou menepuk kepalanya. "Dia sedang beristirahat. Kau tahu, malam tadi suhunya mencapai 38,5 derajat celcius,"

"Apa Papa akan baik-baik saja?" suara Tetsuya terdengar, sempat mendengar selama ia bermain di dekat kaki Ayahnya. Si bungsu juga merasakan hal yang sama, cemas.

"Tenang saja, Tetsuya," jika tadi anak bungsunya yang mewakili jawabannya, kini anak sulungnya yang melakukan. Menenangkan Tetsuya sebelum Shintarou melakukannya. "Papa akan baik-baik saja, apa kau lupa _Otousan_ itu seorang dokter?"

Iris birunya mengerling ke arah Shintarou. Membuat yang ditatap terkekeh geli. Lucu dengan tingkah kedua anaknya.

"Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja—"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Ketiga kepala berbeda warna itu serentak menoleh. Tepat mengarah pada pintu yang berderit terbuka tidak jauh dari ruang tengah. Seijuuro berada berdiri di ambang pintu, dengan piyama kebesaran dan _sweater_ yang tersampir di bahunya.

"Oh, Sei." Shintarou bangkit dengan cepat, berjalan terburu-buru mendekati si direktur muda. Bergerak gesit ketika tubuh Seijuuro mulai limbung dan cara jalannya tak tentu, menggenggam satu lengannya sedangkan sebelah tangan Shintarou dilingkarkan di sekeliling bahunya.

"Seharusnya kau kembali ke tempat tidur,"

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang pesakitan, Shin,"

"Kondisimu yang mengatakannya."

"Kau berlebihan, ini hanya flu biasa,"

"Sei—"

Iris dwi warna Seijuuro meliriknya tajam, meski terlihat sayu. Shintarou selalu tahu ada saat dimana Seijuuro tak ingin dibantah dalam keadaan apapun. Bahkan saat sakit seperti ini. Pribadinya yang keras kepala terkadang membuatnya kesal.

Mau tak mau, Shintarou menuntunnya berjalan menuju sofa. Berdebat dengan orang sakit pasti tidak akan ada ujungnya. Yang ada hanyalah keadaan Seijuuro bisa semakin parah.

"Papa," tangan kecil Tetsuya mencoba memeluknya. Namun berjengit pelan ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Seijuuro, rasa panas dengan cepat menjalar di setiap sel sarafnya. "_daijoubu_?"

Astaga, lucunya. Seijuuro jadi lupa akan sakitnya.

"Tenang saja," Seijuuro mengacak rambut birunya, lalu atensinya beralih pada Chihiro yang terlihat diam saja dari tadi—dan sedikit cemberut, cemas. "Ada apa, Chihiro?"

"Seharusnya Papa istirahat," keluhnya ketus, sorot di kedua matanya tidak bisa disembunyikan. Seijuuro selalu bisa menebaknya, "kalau tidak istirahat, demamnya tidak akan turun,"

Seijuuro mendengus geli. "Hei, sejak kapan kau berani memerintah Papa?"

"Aku hanya mengingatkan,"

"Lama-lama kau semakin mirip dengan Shin,"

Di sisi lain, Shintarou memutar bola mata. Dalam keadaan sakit ataupun tidak, Seijuuro memang selalu seperti itu. Tidak bisa diatur. Bahkan untuk anaknya sendiri sekalipun.

"Sei, berhenti berdebat, kau sedang sakit."

Seijuuro mendelik sinis.

"Kau…" Shintarou menekankan, "memang. Sakit. Dan jangan membantah, aku sudah membuatkan sup tofu untukmu. Diam disini."

Tapi perintah seorang dokter akan lebih sulit untuk dibantah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Suhunya bertambah tinggi,"

Shintarou menggumam pelan, memandang lekat wajah Seijuuro yang memerah, tertidur. Napasnya tidak stabil, dadanya naik turun tak beraturan. Sepasang matanya setengah terbuka, antara rasa kantuk yang menyerang, dan suhu badan tinggi yang membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Sudah…" Seijuuro memalingkan wajah ke samping, agar Shintarou tidak memandangnya terus. "Kau temani dulu saja Chihiro dan Tetsuya,"

"Sei—"

"Mereka akan sulit tidur jika tidak dibacakan cerita, terutama Tetsuya," racaunya tidak jelas, entah benar atau tidak. Karena seingat Shintarou, Chihiro bukan tipikal anak seperti itu. Dan mungkin berbeda lagi kalau dengan Tetsuya.

Shintarou mendesah pasrah, menarik selimut lebih atas lagi hingga batas leher Seijuuro. Mengusap helai merahnya lembut setelah itu bangkit berdiri, berjalan hati-hati ke arah pintu lalu membukanya dengan sangat pelan agar tidur Seijuuro tidak terganggu.

"_Otousan_,"

Sang dokter muda tertegun sejenak, pasalnya ia tidak sadar sejak kapan kedua anaknya kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Piyama tidur sudah melekat di tubuh kecilnya, bantal di tangan masing-masing, dan tatapan memohon yang tertuju ke arahnya.

"Hei, hei, kenapa kalian belum tidur?" Shintarou berlutut, menyamakan tinggi dengan kedua anaknya.

"Tidak bisa tidur," Chihiro menyahut kalem, "biasanya Papa akan datang membacakan cerita untuk kami,"

"Tetsuya ingin tidur bersama Papa,"

Shintarou tersenyum tipis, meminta maaf lewat raut wajahnya. "Maaf, ya, hari ini kalian tidur dulu di kamar masing-masing,"

Manik abu dan biru muda itu berkilat kecewa.

"Papa harus banyak beristirahat," jelas Shintarou sabar, memaklumi kekecewaan mereka. "Dan bisa-bisa flu-nya menular jika kalian terlalu dekat. Chihiro dan Tetsuya tidak ingin sakit, bukan?" ia berdiri, menuntun kedua anaknya yang tak lagi berkata apa-apa, tak berani mengucap protes.

Chihiro dan Tetsuya terpaksa kembali ke kamar, Shintarou membantunya hingga berbaring di tempat tidur. Menyelimutinya dan berakhir mengusap puncak kepala mereka berdua. Ya, jujur saja, Shintarou sedikit sulit untuk bercerita. Pikirannya terbagi menjadi dua, antara Seijuuro dan anaknya. Hingga akhirnya kedua kakak beradik itu meminta dirinya untuk membuatkan segelas susu cokelat. Rasa favoritnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Shintarou sudah berdiri di dapur. Jam menunjukan angka sepuluh malam. Kedua anaknya belum tertidur, begitu pula Seijuuro yang kadang terlihat gelisah dengan demamnya. Setelah susu cokelat buatannya tadi selesai, ia meletakannya di atas nampan, lalu menyimpannya sejenak di konter. Berjalan untuk memanggil Chihiro dan Tetsuya.

Namun langkahnya mendadak berhenti, keningnya berkerut heran tatkala pintu kamarnya terbuka. Meninggalkan celah yang kecil, meski ia tahu lampu kamarnya sengaja dimatikan, rasanya aneh jika pintu kamarnya terbuka karena seingatnya tadi ia menutupnya

Pintu itu terbuka karena dorongan kecil.

Suara langkah kakinya seperti hantu, nyaris tak terdengar. Tidak mengendap-endap juga, sih. Yang jelas, hanya memastikan bahwa di dalam hanya ada dirinya saja dan Seijuuro yang terbaring di ranjang.

Hingga akhirnya Shintarou berhenti di sisi ranjang, kedua matanya sempat membelalak. Terkejut, tentu saja. Terlebih ketika matanya mendapati kalau Seijuuro tidak tidur sendirian. Tidak lagi tidur dengan gelisah dan racauannya yang tidak jelas.

Karena kedua tangannya saat ini digenggam hangat oleh kedua anaknya.

Chihiro di sebelah kanan, Tetsuya di sebelah kiri. Saling bertautan.

Memeluk Seijuuro dari kedua sisinya.

Dokter muda itu tertawa pelan. Merasa geli dengan tingkah mereka, termasuk Seijuuro. Karena, hei, kapan lagi ia bisa menemukan keadaan keluarganya seperti ini? Apalagi melihat Seijuuro yang demam itu adalah hal yang jarang. Bukan, bukan maksudnya ia ingin Seijuuro sakit, hanya saja … ya, Shintarou akui ia suka melihat bagaimana wajah damai Seijuuro ketika tertidur. Seolah-olah tak ada beban selama dia hidup.

"Dasar, kalian ini," Shintarou membungkuk sedikit, selimut yang tertata acak di antara mereka bertiga ia benarkan. Membungkus tubuh ketiganya. Ia sedikit menggeser tubuh Tetsuya agar tidak terlalu samping, meminimalisir kemungkinan terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Sampai kain tipis itu berhenti sebatas leher Seijuuro dan kedua anaknya benar-benar terjaga dari hawa dingin, Shintarou duduk di tepi ranjang. Mengecup kening Tetsuya—yang sedikit sulit karena di sisi lainnya, berpindah di kening Chihiro, setelah itu berhenti ketika wajah Seijuuro memenuhi fokus matanya.

"Cepat sembuh, Sei," jemarinya bergerak lambat, menyisir setiap helai rambut merah Seijuuro, mengusap keringat dingin yang membuat keningnya basah.

Lantas ia lebih menunduk, satu tangan bertumpu pada sisi ranjang samping Chihiro, sedangkan satunya lagi berada di pipi kanan Seijuuro. Mendaratkan satu kecupan malam di kening sang kekasih. Kali ini sedikit lama, dalam hati berdoa agar kondisinya esok hari semakin membaik. Tidak membuat kedua anaknya khawatir, tidak membuatnya cemas, dan tidak membuat anggota keluarganya panik.

Shintarou ingin Seijuuro yang sehat.

Juga Chihiro dan Tetsuya, tentu saja.

"Nah," Shintarou bernapas pasrah, dengan kekehan geli yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Dimana sekarang aku tidur?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Seijuuro membuang napas keras. Dengan dengusan kecil setelahnya.

Ia berkacak pinggang, kepala menunduk, berdiri di sisi ranjang Tetsuya. Sedangkan di seberang sana, Shintarou berdiri di sisi ranjang Chihiro. Memandang kedua anaknya lekat-lekat.

"_Well_…" Seijuuro menoleh, mendelik sinis ke arah Shintarou, "sepertinya kau yang selebihnya disalahkan di sini, Shin,"

"Mereka yang tiba-tiba saja tertidur di sampingmu waktu itu, Sei," sahut sang dokter tak ingin kalah, jari telunjuknya membetulkan letak kacamata. "Lihat siapa yang saat itu jatuh sakit, demam dan sering mengigau,"

"Aku tidak sakit," Seijuuro bersikukuh, "dan aku tidak pernah mengigau."

Shintarou berdecak pelan. Saat ini, berdebat Seijuuro bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan. Lagipula, ada hal yang lebih penting dari berdebat yang tak berujung.

"_Otousan … _Papa,"

Seijuuro berbalik, duduk di tepi ranjang Tetsuya. Menepuk-nepuk perut kecilnya yang tertutup selimut dengan hangat. Di sisi lain, Shintarou melakukan hal yang sama.

"Cepatlah sembuh…"

Shintarou bisa mendengar gumaman Seijuuro, ada rasa cemas di sana. Membuat garis tipis di wajahnya melengkung simpul. Entah mengapa hatinya lebih terasa hangat.

"Sei, benar," atensi Shintarou berpindah kepada Chihiro yang berbaring, mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya. "Cepatlah sembuh kalian berdua. Jangan membuat Papa khawatir."

Ya, entah salah siapa kedua anaknya jadi ikut tertular flu dan demam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Storia 3 : Completed**

* * *

**A/N :** Hyahooo~! Kembali lagi bersama kami, Alice dan Suki! (OvO)9

Ahahai, nggak kerasa, ya, udah masuk sekolah aja... dan entah kenapa Alice lelah jadi panitia MPLS dan Suki letih karena masih ingin liburan... X"D

Yang sebelumnya udah request, kami tampung dulu request-nya dan yang ingin request, silahkan review atau kirim lewat PM...

Oho~ sekarang kita bales review anonim dulu, eaaa!

**guest :** Ehehe~ lucu kayak yang bikin, ya? /plak/ Makasih udah review~

**Akashi Aoi-desu :** Iyaa, mereka semua memang manis dan ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review~

**rea :** Aduh, sampai diabetes! Coba minum ekstrak kulit manggis dulu biar nggak diabetes lagi #iklan #abaikansaja. Makasih udah review~

**Aoki :** Request bisa berupa cerita, scene atau genre-nya XD. Ini masih lanjut kok~ Makasih udah review~

**akashiseichan :** Wkwkwkwk, kita berdua juga pengen jadi keluarga Midorin dan punya adik selucu Chihiro sama Tetsuya /plak/. Makasih udah review~

Terima kasih juga yang udah baca chapter ini dan chapter-chapter sebelumnya~ terus untuk fave dan follow-nya juga!

Akhir kata kami ucapkan,

Review, please! *wink*


End file.
